Mistress Jade and the Taming of a Demon Cat
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Jade has a dilemma. An incredibly sexy dilemma with a tail. All she wants is to do is survive high school, but that proves difficult when sexy demoncat Tori is her sworn pet and continually begins to question Jade's sexuality, not to mention test her relationship with Beck. Adult themes. I don't own Victorious. Please R&R. 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just A Typical Friday

It was a typical day. Unfortunately it was a bad day for a Miss Jade West. Her and her boyfriend Beck had a fight. Some girl was all over him. So she yelled at him and attacked her. Luckily the girl punched back so they both only got two weeks of detention.

Jade was glad not to be expelled, but still leaving school after sunset left her incredibly pissed off. And to think tomorrow would be her 17th birthday.

"Happy fucking birthday." She grumbled and kicked a rock into a bush.

It was then she heard a sort of yelp. No! It couldn't be could it.

She hurried to the bush and saw it. The Goth's one weakness: Cats.

Jade loved them. She loved them to death. Whenever she saw one she melted, had to pet them, and use an incredibly humiliating baby voice.

And this had to be the absolute cutest kitten she ever saw in her life. Once the kitten was in her arms she melted. The biggest brown eyes she had ever seen gazed into hers. Jade stroked the cat's back. It was the softest brown fur.

But the kitten's paw! "Oh no! My rock hit you kitty!"

She held the paw and continued cooing. Finally she agreed to take the kitten home. It started purring in her arms and she wanted to scream and post a video on the slap.

She got home of course there was no one else home yet. Her dad always worked late and her mom shopped.

Jade got a first aid kit and after washing the paw with a wet washcloth and bandaging it she couldn't help but play with her paws.

"You're such a good kitty. Such a cute kitty! You just let me take you home and fix your cut. You didn't even fuss!"

She giggled and tickled the kitten's belly. "I will have to name you... maybe Scrumpets. Because you look so scrumptious"

The kitten wagged her tail and hit Jade's face. Though it didn't leave much impact. Jade just giggled.

"Ok. We will have to make a different name." The cat got close and licked her chin. Jade wanted to cry it was so cute.

But then things took a strange turn for weird. The kitten latched on to her arm. Her tail wrapped around her too. Jade couldn't quite process how to feel. But then, she felt strange when she started to purr and lick her arm.

Soon Jade saw some strange blue mist fill the room and then everything sort of went black.

It wouldn't be until the next day that the Goth woke up. She found herself changed into pajamas and tucked in bed.

She hopped off the bed and ran to her mirror. She was clean. Her make up was wiped off.

"What the hell?"

It was then she remembered. "The kitty!"

She had planned to head out of the room when she was stopped by a naked girl holding a tray of food.

"Are you ready to feed, Mistress?"

Throughout the course of Jade's life she never really felt herself a bisexual or even bi-curious. Sure she and her friend Cat practiced kissing during some sleepovers, but she loved Beck... for the most part.

Still this girl in front of her was beautiful. Her long brown hair was wavy and curled in some places. Come to think of it was sort of familiar. Then her skin was soft and looked like caramel. Jade was slightly envious of how there was not one hair anywhere except for her head and her eyebrows. Not even a trace of stubble.

But then she finally realized everything. Those big Brown eyes. They were just like the kitten.

"A-are you the kitten from yesterday?"

The girl nodded. She patted some of her hair down and exposed her cat ears. Then she turned around and exposed her tail that was right on top of a rather Apple-like bottom.

"What the fuck!?" She fell back on her bed.

Immediately the cat girl ran to her side.

"After you invited me inside your home I became bound to you. As all my ancestors have been bound to yours and will continue to be. In all things I, Victoria Vega Amissio, am sworn to do all that you find most pleasing."

Jade allowed her eyes to meet the cat's. She sat up and pushed her off.

"Look Vega! I don't care about our ancestors or whatever kind of kinky shit our ancestors were into. I don't want you to do anything for me... so get out."

"Yet your eyes keep looking me over."

"Because you're naked and in my house! What if my parents see you?"

"Well I already spoke to your mother last week as my mother informed me of your 17th birthday. Now I am yours as my mother belongs to your mother."

This was all a lot to process. But forgetting that her mom was apparently in on all this what was she going to do with this naked girl.

Evidently that was being decided for her as she felt a tongue press against her neck.

"There is no better way to start the day than with a pet's affection."

Despite letting her eyes shut for a moment she pushed her off.

"Hold off, Vega! Why am I changed and with out make up?"

"Well you collapsed last night so I showered you and put you to bed. Your mom helped me change you. Your dad is on a trip for about two weeks. I cooked dinner and we all ate while watching a film in your room. You're mother felt it would help me get used to humans. Than afterwards I stayed and we cuddled."

Jade was pissed that all tbis was going on without her getting any say. But those thoughts were halted when she noticed catgirl was giving a weird look.

"What's that face Vega?"

"Oh I love how you call me that. Others call me T-"

"Why were you blushing?"

"Was I? Well last night you marked me in your sleep. You loved being held I suppose. I called mother in but your mother explained it's weird for them to watch."

Jade wanted to barf at the thought of some strangers watching her sleep.

"Where did I 'mark' you?"

She giggled and lifted her hair exposing a large round hickey at the top of her breast.

"Ok look! There will be no more touching! No kissing, no licking, and no more of this!" She gestured to Tori's nudity.

Tori giggled and hugged her. "My silly mistress. Why wouldn't I hold you? I don't mind that you took me in your sleep."

"I took you?! You dressed me! You saw me naked. While I was asleep!"

Tori giggled and tugged at her shirt. "If you wished to be undressed you need only ask. Now I can pleasure you more readily. "

Jade just let out a groan as she prevented Tori from stripping her. One thing was for sure. She needed to talk to her mother.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope to be a very long story. I have had this idea for a very long time and I am very passionate about it. That being said I figured the perfect day to start it would be on a lazy Sunday. Question: Jade's weakness is Cats, what is yours?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Whole Universe Is In On It!

Jade sighed and got up to go find her mom. Tori wouldn't leave her side and at one point awkwardly tried to carry her. Jade fussed and had to agree to hold her hand.

Out of Jade's ridiculously dark room down the hall to the left was the currently closed master bedroom. It was there she heard giggling and moaning.

"Oh Holly... stop it... you know that's my weak spot."

Jade burst into find her mom under some corset wearing woman with a tail! She had long brown hair and looked smiliar to Tori.

"What the fuck is going on with this house!?" An exasperated Jade said.

Jade's mother Gwen smiled and patted the bed. Holly stopped and opened her arms. Tori immediately ran to them both and sat in her mother's lap. After her mother squeezed her for a moment she shifted back into a cat where she went into Gwen's lap.

"Mom! What the fuck?! You're cheating on dad?!"

"Jade calm down. I swear you almost gave Tori a fright fainting last night."

"Whose Tori?"

The cat spoke. "I'm Tori Mistress. I tried to explain that most call me Tori. I feel honored that you call me Vega."

She rubbed her temples and turned back to her mother. "Explain what the fuck is going on!"

Gwen giggled and looked at Holly. "Will you please explain? You tell stories better."

Holly nodded and placed another kiss on her lips before she began.

"During the 1800s in Paris a group of powerful Cat Demons ruled secretly as part of the aristocracy. Among the human aristocracy was an ancestor of yours Jacqueline Lipton. Seemingly a spoiled and foolish girl, she was actually brilliant. She wrote satires on the Aristocracy exposing all their foolishness. Of course, this attracted the wrong sort of attention. Luckily, she was intelligent enough to use a male pseudonym.

However she did catch the attention of a rather powerful Demoness. Our Matriarch Helena Amissio. To humans she was known as the Baroness of Luxembourg. She had many men of wealth and power wrapped around her finger and in these books she was portrayed a rather wicked maneating Puppet Master. Although names were changed it was quite obvious who everyone was.

One night the two were at a party and the topic arose of these satires arose. Jacqueline spoke of how she was glad for these satires as they were meaningless and merely something to do. However, Jacqueline let something slip. Helena suspected the author was female but she had yet to narrow one down. However, Jacqueline said something that Helena recognized from the books. Just the way she spoke and how she carried herself was exactly like the author of the book.

Now that she knew the author she was determined to kill her. Later that evening Helena snuck into Jacqulines's room in the middle of the night.

Though instead of being able to slay her Helena felt a rather intense craving for her. One that she was unable to resist. Fortunately, Jacqueline felt it too. That night they entered into the most fiercest of intimacies that few ever have the pleasure of knowing. Neither new were exactly the craving came from, but both had been totally swept away in it.

Unfortunately Pride has a rather nasty way of ruining things. Jacqueline begged that they might run away together. Helena refused and called last night an abomination. This merely devastated the human girl for she knew not what Helena truly was. In time, she was promised to another and unbeknownst to her she never left Helena's mind or heart.

In time, Jacqueline grew old and soon faced death. Helena ran to her Jacqueline's death bed and confessed her love that had never faltered. She had every intention of exposing her power and restoring her so that they might spend eternity together. Unfortunately, Helena was too late and Jacqueline passed away before she could do anything else.

And so in an effort to repay her debt, she linked her ancestors to Jacqueline's. Throughout the years our ancestors have linked and bonded, though love they shared has never quite been true. Before the exception of your mother and I. And hopefully with daughter and you."

Jade felt this was a lot to process. Also Tori at some point had transformed back and was hugging Jade.

Gwen smiled. "God that story is so hot!" She couldn't resist pulling Holly close.

"Mom!"

"Oh right. Well, Tori is your pet. You always wanted a kitty so what's the problem?"

"I wanted a cute pet not a horny one with tits!"

Tori giggled. "I knew you were pleased with my appearance." She looked back to her mother. "Jade didn't eat her food will you come with me to make her more?"

She nodded and the two left for the kitchen. Jade stared.

"How can you be so calm? Well, I guess you've had twenty some years... but why do you expect me to be so cool about this?"

"You're right. I know it will take time. But at least be nice. Tori is really sweet. She has been raised waiting to serve you. You loved her when you were little."

Jade thought for a bit... when she was four there was this brown cat she played with that always licked her face.

"That was Vega?!"

"Yes. Anyway you will like it. I mean the sex is epic! Look at their bodies! And they are so attentive to detail." She bit her lip.

"Ew! You fucked Tori too!?"

"No. Of course not. But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. And her ass. You could bounce a quarter off it!"

"You're not my mom!"

Gwen sighed and spoke seriously. "Jade stop making a scene. Now there are other perks besides their willingness to please and their servitude. They have various spells. You may notice I barely look 23 and I'm forty." It was true people always thought they were sisters and it wasn't that generous thing guys said to get into the daughters pants.

"Um... avacado mask?"

"As if. Anyway when you are done aging you can get a spell and you stop aging. Also you never have to worry about sickness. Neither do those you care about. Remember Daddy's heart disease recovery?"

Jade rubbed her shoulder. "This is a lot."

"I know. But just because you have a demon pet doesn't mean it's all easy. You have to help her adapt."

"Oh I'll just take her out for the world to see my naked pet girl."

Tori had just come in holding a tray of food, when Jade had made her remark. She set it down and squeaked as she hugged Jade. "I will follow you into the dark Mistress! Please show me off. I am yours. Just love me."

Jade winced but eventually gave into the hug. There was something about the smell became aware of when in Tori's arms. It was a faint sweet but slightly musky scent that made Jade want to give in. Just smelling it made her think the word sex.

Annoyed, Jade quickly mananged to shake off her brief moment of weakness and detached herself from Tori.

"Ok Vega. Human Lesson #1: Sarcasm."

* * *

A/N Thank you for the follows and reviews. The support of everyone really encourages me to keep going. Thanks to QuittingTime and 21BrokenPromises. Please Review.

Question: What are your theories of Jade and Tori's fathers?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Most Superior Jailbait

So far today had to be one of the worst days of Jade's life. Not only was her stray kitty actually a demon cat girl, she was now naked. But the cherry on topic was that her mom was acting a sex crazed teenager with a cat lady of her own.

Gwen smiled and hugged Holly. They exchanged another kiss. Then the two just held each other as the demoness used her tail to stroke her lover's arm.

"Tori. Make sure that Jade is ready to leave."

Jade raised a brow at the knowing looks exchanged between the mother and daughter. Gwen smiled. "You'll have fun Jade."

Tori held Jade's hand and soon they were back in her room. Tori was in her human like form. She smiled and purred as she laid on the bed. Jade couldn't help but watch the girl's legs rub together.

"Mmm your smell is like my own catnip, Mistress! It's a sin how good you smell. It fills me with all kinds of bad thoughts."

Jade just stood paralyzed as she watched Tori roll onto her back and run her hands through her hair.

She turned her head so their eyes met. "Do you ever want to act on your thoughts Mistress?" She got to the edge of the bed and got up on her knees so that they were face to face. "Want me to help you act on your thoughts, Mistress?"

Jade clenched her fist. Everything in her badly wanted to say yes. Something pulling her towards the feline vixen. The way her hair smelled. The way her gaze never faltered. The universe seemed to be closing the space between them. As Tori's lips drew closer Jade was losing the resolve to resist.

"What could one kiss hurt Mistress. In all things I want to make you feel good."

"Just one kiss."

Tori smiled certain she had won her mistress's love. "Just one."

Their lips met just as they had last night. Tori's eyes shut as her arms wrapped around her mistress. Her tongue desperately tried memorize every inch of her mistress's mouth.

Jade let her arms pull Tori close. But as Tori's moans grew louder she began to come to her senses.

In a rather rash gesture she pushed Tori off. "That's it! Clothes on now!"

"What?" She was so disappointed.

"The only reason I let that kiss happen is because of your naked kitty voodoo!"

"Only rain demons proactice voodoo." She giggled. "I have been blessed with the silliest mistress. "

"And stop saying cute things and wagging your tail. You need clothes."

"But than you can't have your way with me. I'm accessible this way."

Jade went to her closet and picked out some denim shorts and a tank top.

"No! Too sexy!"

After a few outfit changes she settled on a pair of jeans and a black and white Long Sleeve Tee.

Tori begrudgingly put on the sports bra and panties and finished dressing.

Jade sighed of relief. "Now after my mom gives me her credit card we will get you a wardrobe."

Tori hugged her. "A day out with Mistress will be the best day!"

Jade sighed and kept her at arms length. "I can't take you out like that."

"Like what?"

"You need to ditch the tail and the ears."

"Oh... well Mistress I will need a scarf for my ears. I can't shift them until I mature?"

"Wait? What the hell do you mean mature?"

"Well I won't look much different but I will gain full access to my powers. And hopefully a bountiful chest like my mistress!'

"So you haven't gone through puberty? How old are you?"

"Well we dont really consider age. Just pre maturity and post maturity. But in human years I'm twelve."

'I just made out with a child! An incredibly hot child, but a child!' The goth couldn't stop repeating in her head.

"But I will hide my tail!"

She smiled and dropped her pants. She allowed her tail to wrap around her left leg and then pulled her pants back up. "Perfect yes?"

She put her grandpa's baseball cap on her. He always dragged her to games. Though she didn't mind it with her grandpa. Still they always joked that he had to have the biggest head because the older she got it was still too big. She liked how it looked on Tori. Still too big, but it was adorable.

Jade quickly shook the thought out of her head as she took Tori by the hand and headed to her mother's room.

Holly was scrubbing the floors. Jade rolled her eyes at how her mother just stared at the cat lady's curves.

"Mom! Credit card. I need to buy jailbait some clothes. Why is she twelve?"

"Why are you 17? What sort of question is that? Anyway be back by seven for your birthday dinner." She said as she went to get her MasterCard.

Tori was next to her mother and whispering something in her knee. Her mother looked back and smiled. She caressed Tori's cheek with her tail that was rather full and fluffy, like a boa scarf for lack of a better description. Tori blushed and nodded and they spoke silently. But it wasn't English.

"Bekh mer malreng." Tori said softly as she stood to hold Jade's hand.

"Mekh ser halvent." Was Holly's response.

They way their words flowed out. It was so beautiful whatever they were saying. It made Jade a bit curious about how it was wherever they live.

On the way to Jade's car she couldn't help but ask.

"What were you two saying as you left?"

"I told her I love her and she said to be good and stay safe."

"Aww. She wouldn't say I love you back?"

"Why would she we established love. There's no need to be redundant. Silly Mistress." She giggled and tried to put on her seatbelt as Jade had. Jade laughed and finally just buckled her in.

She realized that was a good enough point, but now she felt like humans were stupid in comparison.

"So what's your language called?"

"Technically it's Rosenmal. But we just call it Helena's tongue. Over time thanks to our Matriarch, the language of Cat Demons became the language of all."

"So you like live in hell?"

"No. I think humans today would think us Aliens, but when we first settled we were called Demons. It was than we learned of humans inability to handle the unfamiliar, so we kept our identities hidden. The term demons stuck and became part of our language."

"But you're like cats?"

"Yes and others are like dogs" she stuck out her tongue. "We first wished to come to earth to make ties and bond. We identified with our similarities. So we used our portals and came. Back than it was elaborate but now we all get portable ones. See?"

She showed her necklace.

"Oh cool... So it only goes to Earth and back."

"No anywhere. Soon we hope to master Universes."

"But your spells? I thought you were from the underworld."

"Well it's just like your cough syrup just really advanced."

Jade couldn't help but frown. "God being human is so lame."

"Oh no! Mistress I've made you feel inferior!" She got into her lap and kissed her. "Please forgive me Mistress!"

She pouted and kept kissing her all over.

Jade groaned and pushed her back to the seat. "Fine! You're forgiven. I'm going to start driving now. So keep your hands to yourself."

And with that the two headed off to the mall.

* * *

A/N: This story is still just starting out but slowly we get to meet interesting characters as they develop. Any guesses of what will happen at the win. If you guess right you get a million dollars. Jk imagine of that could be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: While The Kids Are Away

Holly finished scrubbing the floors and cleaning the whole house. She went back to Gwen.

"Is the house pleasing to you Mistress?"

Holly nodded. "Speak Helena's Tongue."

"But you won't understand Mistress." She said with a chuckle as she kissed her mistress's nose.

"I know I won't understand but it's just that much hotter when you translate."

"Does my mistress wish to learn?"

"Oh God no! If I learn it's less hot!"

She nodded and raised her tail to stroke her neck and caress her cheek as she spoke to her.

"Bekh mer malreng. Jent val ser mur. Jent val ser sein. Jent val ser fin. Jent sak sin faus."

Gwen moaned with each word. Holly had control over her pheromones yet released a bit with each word she spoke as she knew it sent her lover over the edge.

"Translate..."

Holly obliged and moved her tail between her lover's legs.

"I love you. With all my heart. With all my soul. With all my life. With the hottest of intensities."

Gwen shivered and wrapped her arms around her. Their tongues joined and pulled apart. Both females exchanged moans that filled the others mouth. Their hands reached and squeezed at all parts of their body.

Just hearing those words was enough to send her over the edge but she waited to be touched. The familiar hands slid her panties off. She felt herself get so wet.

Holly kissed her neck a placed a finger to the side of her labia. "Is this where my mistress wants to be touched?"

"No... you know where..."

She moved a finger inside and slightly touched her clit before letting her finger rest above it. "Here?"

"Holly! I can't take it! Make me cum!"

"You only have to ask." She kissed her passionately and began to rub her clit.

When Holly teased her before pleasuring her she wondered who was really the master. Though as he climax approached she remembered why she didn't care. As her juices flowed out she held onto Holly and cried out her name.

Their lips met again as Holly helped her mistress finish the duration of her orgasm.

After another few hours Gwen sighed. "Ok... enough for now. We have to decorate for Jade."

Holly nodded and kissed her as the two set out to decorate.

* * *

A/N: Sorry we have to wait to see Mall Adventures. If there is enough demand I might be able to post another today. So... *wink*wink

On a more serious note I just felt it was important to explore the dynamic between a longterm pet/mistress.

Question: How do you like Helena's Tongue? It's my first time making up a language and I hope you all like it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Trip to the Mall

Tori was brimming with excitement to go. Jade wanted to find decent parking. "Goddammit! There's no where close to park."

"I will help!" Tori said excitedly.

Jade stopped the car and tried to grab Tori as she leapt out of the still moving car. Coming to a halt, Jade watched as Tori approached some guy and his friend who had just parked their car. Jade couldn't believe what she saw next, as both got back in their car and pulled out. Even more strange was the strange, almost high look in their eyes.

"Is mistress pleased? This is close right?"

"Yes but what did you say?"

"I just asked them if we could park there and they agreed."

Jade didn't feel comfortable about that, but at the same time she needed the space.

Once they were in the mall Jade found a nice little store with all kinds of clothes. Jade picked outfits and gave them to Tori to try on.

After settling on some warm clothes, jeans, shorts, and tank tops she figured that was a good start. They went to Victoria's Secret so Tori could get some undergarments. It got frustrating as Tori kept wanting to model them.

Finally though Jade just let her model one. Sure she enjoyed the show, but this was all too weird.

The good thing about shopping with Tori was that it was quick. No real fussing, Tori just took the clothes and that was it.

"Hey go to the line and get them the clothes. It will take a minute to ring up. I just want to look at these charms." They were tiny scissors. She badly needed to come back for that.

After a final longing sigh she walked over to Tori. "What are you doing?"

She looked at the dazed boy behind the counter drooling over Tori, as he wrapped up the clothes.

"What the hell Tori?"

"He said today it's free for me."

She rolled her eyes. What the hell was going on today, had these guys never seen a hot girl before? It's not like she was that hot. At least that's what Jade was trying to tell herself.

She grabbed the clothes out. "Ring this up. I'm paying with this credit card..."

The boy nodded and did as he was told while ogling Tori. And Tori kept holding Jade's hand. "You're so pretty Mistress."

Jade finished paying. She gave Tori the bags. "Just hold these. And don't call me Mistress in public."

"But what would I call you?"

"Jade..."

This ended with Tori blushing and giggling. "I could never call you that. It's your first name."

"I give you permission to."

Tori only shook her head. "No I could never."

Jade sighed and soon a look of frustration began to form on her face. "I demand you call me by name... right now."

Tori suddenly got extremely nervous and in a barely audible voice squeaked.. "Jade..."

Tori couldn't take the anxiety of saying it and shifted back into a cat, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. Tori then ran off out of the store into the mall.

Jade wanted to just say problem solved, return the new clothes, keep the bras and go home. But she felt bad and her mom would probably get mad.

So since she couldn't leave, she picked up the clothes Tori was wearing and scoured the mall trying to find her. After half an hour of searching Jade of course she found Tori at mall pet shop. Jade went close and smiled. Tori was playing with a ball of yarn and looked adorable. Today was kitty adoption so they were all loose in a pen.

Some other cat saw Jade and pawed at her ankles and loudly meowed at her. Jade melted and picked it up. Placing it back in the pen, Jade baby talked it and played with it.

This was all fine and good until Tori attacked the kitten. This cat fought back and soon they were both hissing at each other.

After she laughed at the idea of a literal catfight over her, she pulled Tori off and took her out. She ran to a bathroom and let Tori shift.

"What the hell Tori?"

"Mistress she was all over you! Flaunting that bushy tail in your face. I couldn't allow it. Let her get her own mistress."

Jade rolled her eyes and gave Tori the clothes. "Redress and we are going home." Tori kissed her and than dressed.

Jade wiped her mouth and led her out. She looked at Tori who seemed a bit pale.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a bit peckish."

"Ok let's go."

She went to the Chinese restaurant in the food court.

"Ok Tori what do you want?"

Tori seemed to light up at the sight of tray of delicious looking egg rolls behind the glass. "Ooh all of those!"

Jade ordered four and a half and half with orange chicken. Food in hand they went to a table and sat down.

"We both get two eggrolls. Oh... or you can just eat them all." Jade said was she witnessed Tori eat one practically whole, then quickly start on an other.

Tori giggled and finished the last one about 30 seconds later. . "Can we get more."

"Finish this first..."

Jade figured they were both girls so they'd share. She didn't plan on Cat girl devouring it all. She barely got one bite of noodles.

Tori slurped the last bite and giggled. "More eggrolls please?"

"Fine I should wait for dinner anyway." She smiled.

Tori wasn't satisfied until Jade bought a whole box of eggrolls. She ate them on the ride home. That only annoyed Jade even further as now her car smelled like a Chinese resturant.

Once they arrived Jade made space in her closet for Tori's clothes. Luckily her closet had a lot of extra space since her style didn't call for much variety. She got Tori a bunch of bright colors since that suited her but no pink.

Tori pulled out a skimpy piece of lingerie and held it up in front of her.

"Hey! Where did that come from? I only picked out bras and panties."

"I found these at the store and bought several." Meaning it was given to her for free. "I plan to wear these and it will excite you before we go to bed every night." Tori said with an oddly innocent expression.

"Why couldn't I just a get new friggen car…" Jade muttered under her breath, though oddly she couldn't take her eyes off Tori as she held up yet another sexy piece of nightwear.

The little show ended with Tori wearing a blue one she liked best.

Towards the end the day Jade ate the cake Tori's mom made. Apparently the cake she loved every year had always been made by her. She wondered if her mother ever did anything.

Even so she didn't care. It was nice to have two more people at her little dinner thing instead of just her mom. It was nice but conversation always got awkward.

When it was time to make her wish she only wanted one thing though: For things to go back to normal.

Her wish was left unanswered as Tori began feeding her the cake.

"Stop that! You don 't have to feed me." Jade barked causing Tori to look sad. Immediately feeling guilty, Jade gave Tori a small kiss on the cheek to placate her.

"I bought sexy night time clothes for me to wear when we go to bed." Tori announced proudly.

"Oh that should be pleasing. I am certain once you mature your chest will be fuller Tori." Her mother said as she brushed some hair out of her daughter's face with her tail.

"Yes mother, I hope for them to be full as my mistress's! Than she will be drawn to me. I hope she will mark me more. Wish to see?"

"Oh yes it is a wonderful thing."

Tori exposed her breasts to show her mother. "We will have to take pictures to show nenma." Holly said as she looked the marks over. She remembered the marks Gwen gave her.

"Cal ser hat Mus."

As the cats continued in their native tongue, Jade just lowered her head and suddenly felt very nostalgic for the awkward conversations with her mother. "Just kill me now."

Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Gwen chimed in. "Jade your uncle Bob called earlier to wish you a happy birthday. You should call him back when you get a chance."

Jade nodded and further changed the subject. "Mom... I don't know how we can feed Tori... she only wants Eggrolls."

"Oh her food. For Holly its California rolls."

It suddenly made sense why there were always boxes of California rolls in the fridge that were off limits. She just assumed her mom ate them.

The birthday thing continued. She got her usual gift from her dad: $500 Visa Gift card. Since why bother getting a real gift that required thought. Her mother gave her a Scissoring Box set.

"It's a collector's pack with the whole series and commentaries done this year."

"Oh gosh! Thanks mom!" She hugged her tightly.

Things died down and Holly took Gwen back upstairs.

Jade looked at Tori. "I need to teach you how to function since you're not going anywhere. So I'm going to play a movie that everybody quotes and you'll fit in."

Tori nodded and waited. Jade put on Mean Girls. The movie went on Jade was happy that Tori seemed to be taking it all in.

Once the movie ended Jade put the DVD away. "So you think you can blend into high school?"

"Yes. You're a good tutor! And I haven't vomited."

With that, she pounced and attacked the Goth with kisses. She wanted to push the horndog off but she smelled so good and when their lips connected it was hard to resist. She sighed and let go.

Jade let out slight moan as Tori moved to her neck and started sucking.

Had it not been for the knock on the door things may have gone much further. The disappointed catgirl pouted as Jade stood up to go to the door.

* * *

A/N: I keep my promises. I recieved enenough love that I was moved to post a second chapter today. Maybe you can be my kittens and I'll be Mistress Lexi. Jk. that's too innappropriate. Don't sue me.

So Question: What other Movies/TV Shows could help Tori learn about how humans behave? If I like your idea I just may feature it in a future chapter.

Many Thanks to Quitting Time. Such a big help! Read their everything! Sorry I'm not good at plugs. Thanks to all my reviewers and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nocturnal Romance

As Jade went to the door to turn the knob, Tori quickly morphed into her cat form.

Upon opening the door she could see it was Beck. He had an anxious smile and was carrying small box in his hand. "Beck? You're here?! We are on break, right?" She mainly just felt the need to confirm she wasn't cheating on Beck.

"Yeah, but it is your birthday. Regardless of our status, I wanted to get you a gift. It's the right thing to do."

He held out a small box with blue wrapping paper, which Jade took and carefully unwrapped and opened. It was an antique and somewhat rusted set of scissors. Jade guessed 18th centrury.

"Babe, they're so old. When I got them he said they were terribly preserved and don't open. They also will probably break soon so be careful."

She lit up and pulled him close. "This is amazing. We can get off break."

Tori had shifted and got close to the pair. She soon began to purr and rub against Jade's leg. Beck smirked at the cat. "What you always wanted?"

Jade thought nothing of the statement as she had always wanted a cat. Still she didn't want Tori to attack so she picked her up and rubbed her belly. She purred more and and settled. Though when Beck went to pet her head, she hissed at him.

"Naughty Tori. Beck is my friend." Jade scolded Tori in a quasi-serious tone.

After that Tori began to lick Jade's face an purr again.

Beck laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fussy cat. So anyway let's go for a drive."

She nodded and dropped Tori before running out with him.

She smiled. Beck was nice and sex was always amazing. He was so strong and at some points sped up in just the right way. It was sometimes too much to bear.

When they parked in a park he rubbed her thighs. "This break was too long... and you're not jumping me..."

"What... I am not this sex crazed freak. And you shouldn't be rewarded because I tolerate you."

He leaned close and kissed her ear playfully. That was really all it ever took for Jade to give in to him. He was her boyfriend.

After an intense session of lovemaking in his car, he drove her home. She was all flustered and overall goofy as she headed inside. Though the sex was incredible Jade felt as if something was missing, but she couldn't quite figure it out and just dismissed it.

She went upstairs to see Tori just sitting their waiting. Upon entering the room Tori turned back into her girl form and smiled.

"Welcome Back mistress. I am happy to have you be with me again."

That was enough to kill her high.

"You just waited for me?"

Tori nodded and smiled sweetly. Jade turned on her TV and changed into pajamas.

"Shall I wear one of my new sexy nighttime outfits for bed mistress?"

Jade didn't want to deal with that at the moment. "Let's let it wait for a bit of a more special occasion. That and I'm a bit tired. Is that ok?"

"Yes Mistress. I'll wear the pajamas we got at the mall." Tori then quickly changed.

Jade who had meanwhile had climbed into bed, now turned to look and see Tori standing by the bed with a an expectant look.

"May I join mistress in Bed?"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll sleep on the floor mistress if you like." Tori then started to curl up on the rug next to the bed.

Quickly shaking her head as a stab of guilt hit her, Jade lifted the blanket. "Come on, Vega."

Tori sprung from the floor and got under the covers.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." It's not cheating as long as we don't touch, Jade rationalized.

Tori nodded and continued to watch TV as Jade lay back and closed her eyes.

Soon Jade fell asleep. However, a demonpet's pheromones were at their most high during the night. Tori's were especially strong since she had absolutely no control over hers and she would not until after she matured.

At first it would appear that the pheromones had no effect on them. Though at first Tori grew moist as her thighs were squeezed. It was hard to suppress her moans. She just stared at her sleeping mistress.

"So beautiful..."

This behavior confused Tori as Jade seemed to hate touching her during the day. But now here she was touching her again.

Jade soon sat up and with her half open eyes she drew nearer to Tori.

When their lips met, Jade seemed to grow wild.

She pulled the cat to her lap and placed kisses all over her.

Her voice grew dark and enchantingly sinister.

"You were such a bad kitty letting all those nasty boys look at you."

Tori whimpers coupled with her moans. "I only wish for your eyes on me, Mistress."

"Such a bad kitty hissing at my boyfriend... you were a jealous kitty. I should punish you."

She nodded. "Yes! I was a bad kitty... so bad. You should punish me!"

She nodded and their lips crashed once more as she placed nice hard spanks on her pert bottom. She even tugged at her tail which caused the younger to salivate.

As their hot kisses continued Jade let her pet's hands drift between her legs. She let out a moan. Things were most definitely heating up.

"Mmm... make me... c-"

Tori was once again left disappointed as her mistress fell asleep.

Still, she held her Mistress and once again she sucked her breasts in her sleep.

"Seber falk naseer" Which loosely translated meant, "I wish you the sweetest dreams."

* * *

A/N: So Jade has a pretty epic form of wet dreams. Is that what girls call it? I don't think so.. Anyway I'm babbling. I'm sorry this came later than the others but it got hard to upload every day. At least I'm honest. *Giggles*

Question: What are your predictions for the next chapter? How will Jade react to last nights events.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Some Boundaries

As Jade slowly started to come out of her rather deep and peaceful sleep, her mind focused on a rather erotic dream she had. However as the Goth opened her eyes, she quickly noticed something had changed.

"Why am I naked?" Was the first thing that Jade pondered.

Of course the second thing that Tori noticed was the fact that a very naked Tori was spooning her from behind. Jade also noticed Demoncat's tail, wrapped around one of her legs in an almost possessive fashion.

Jade sat up in bed with a start. "What the fuck…."

An instant later Tori began to stir and quickly sat up, flashing a beaming smile at the rather grouchy looking Jade.

"Good Morning mistress."

"Don't good morning me." Jade growled. " Why am I naked? Why are you naked? Jade then focused on the hickey on Tori's left breast that she did not have last night. Where did that come from?"

Tori quickly unrapped her furry tail from around Jade's leg and stretched. "Mistress got excited and initiated mating last night." Tori then proudly pointed to the sizeable hickey on her breast. "During mating you marked me as your own. But sadly you were still a bit tired and fell asleep before I could fully satisfy you. Would you like me to finish bringing you to orgasm?"

It was then Jade realized the vivid and rather mind blowing sex dream was no dream at all. "Yes..er…Ah…NO!"

Tori hopped out of bed. "Ok Perhaps later. I must show my mom my new mark. I am so proud to have been marked by you." Before Jade could even protest, Tori ran off towards her Gwen's room where no doubt holly would be.

Jade shook her head in disbelief and immediately started to rationalize it away. "This can't be happening. Ok. Ok. I was asleep and maybe I was dreaming, not to mention I didn't climax so that doesn't count.

While Jade was convincing her self that what happened actually didn't Tori happily burst into Gwen's bedroom where she found her mom and Gwen cuddling.

Tori was so excited she forgot to speak in English for Gwen's benefit. "Mama mama. Mistress Jade marked me again. And I marked her with my scent. Now all the other boy and girl cat's will know she's mine."

Holly beamed with pride as she looked at her own new hickey with equal pride. "I am so proud of you."

Jade reeled for a few more seconds before following Tori.

Tori nodded and got on her hands and knees and placed Jade's hand on her bottom. "I did break the no touching rule. And I didn't get a chance to pleasure you. You should punish me. I've been a bad kitty!"

Jade really did like how she was so soft. She thought about the red patches of flesh fhat would surface with a good hard smack. She thought about yanking her tail like she did last night.

But something made her think of Beck. "No! I have a boyfriend. And I am not going to be tempted anymore!"

She glared at her mom. "I'm dating Beck. I don't want her... so keep her."

Tori teared and ran into her mother's arms. Holly just whispered in her ear to comfort her. Gwen grabbed Jade and took her to her room.

"Look I know you fuss, but what did she really do that was so wrong? No one said you had to sleep with her. Not all of our ancestors were lesbians! Some of them were just friends and got along. Tori is sweet but sheltered so her first impression of humans now is that they are rude and cruel."

Jade glared at the floor. "Well she raped me in my sleep practically so at the very least she can't sleep with me."

"Oh yes she really had to force you. We heard everything. I had to explain to Holly these weren't the sort of things to take pictures of. Still..." Her disposition was less serious. "I don't know why, but I was surprised to see you as the dominating type. You reminded me of when you were 4 and for the school play you were the lion tamer!" She smiled and wanted to tear at her baby growing up.

Jade wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor and die. "What kind of mother are you?! You're encouraging me to cheat on my boyfriend with a sexy cat lady from outerspace! These are not normal teen problems."

"Well I respect your right to be happy how you want."

She smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now go apologize to her. You will take her to school with you. She can be your foreign exchange student from... Spain. She knows about 15 human languages."

Jade dreaded taking Tori to school who knows what trouble she will get into.

She begrudgingly went to Tori who was less sad. It was cute how she nestled in her mother's arms. Holly frowned and told Tori to wash up.

Tori nodded and went to the bathroom. She shifted into a cat and cleaned herself as cats do.

Holly looked up at Jade and patted the bed. "Please."

Jade sat. "Look you don't have to say, I'll be nicer. We just don't have to fuck."

Holly shook her head. "I'm just sorry for this burden. I thought Tori would be a good gift to give you. If you don't want to be with her I will just keep her with me and after a final night with your mother we will go home and I will go back to visiting."

"And you already told my mom this?"

"Not yet. But I know it doesn't matter but since you were little I've always thought you were very special. I want you happy ok?"

Jade wanted to just let it go, but she didn't like the idea of Tori leaving. They might be good friends. And she had never seen her mom this happy.

"No... I just have to figure out ground rules."

"She hasn't matured. Her desires are difficult to control. For now until she matures she can sleep with us."

Jade liked that thought. "Okay, fine. I'll just send her here at 11pm. So you have until then to finish up. I don't want her scarred for life."

"Why would she be scarred. Mating is a beautiful thing. I had been thinking it'd be good for her to watch so she could better please you."

Gwen fully understood the shock on Jade's face. "But she wouldn't watch."

Jade grabbed kitty Tori and held her. "Nevermind! I will work out something else. Creepers!"

Tori licked her chin as she was sat down. She then shifted. Jade took a breath.

"Ok look. I'm sorry I yelled but I have a boyfriend. For whatever reason I get touchy at night. So I ask that if I touch you you just do whatever you have to stop it."

Tori nodded. "Yes mistress anything you want."

"And from now on I never want to tell you to put clothes on."

"Yes mistress!"

Jade looked at her tail swishing from side to side. "Anyway, we are going to my school tomorrow. You will wear one of your new clothes. Do you speak Spanish?"

"Sí."

Jade chuckled. "Ok whatever. So you are a foreign exchange student from Spain. You are staying with my family."

She nodded. "It will be wonderful following you all day. You're probably so skilled at everything."

Jade blushed a bit and smiled. She loved having her ego stroked. But as she looked into those bright wide eyes she felt something was wrong.

"Well it's not just following me around. I also plan on you finding stuff you like. What did you do at home?"

"I read and painted so I could give you gifts."

Jade sighed. "We'll work this out later."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait lovelies. I was trying to make the chapter good though. It's all for you Damien! Jkjk.

Question: Jade has lasted about three days with Tori the sex kitten's constant advances . How long would you be able to hold her off?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Scholastic Advetures

Monday morning came. Jade was awwpleased not to be naked. Though she was surprised Tori wasn't in bed with her.

"Tori?" She called out though her voice was too weak as she was barely awake. She didn't care and decided to shower. She had had another dream it was much less sexy. So that had to be a good sign.

She went to shower. Once she was dressed for school and still hadn't seen Tori she decided to officially launch a search.

She ended up going downstairs where her mom was cooking.

"What are you doing? Making breakfast?"

"Yes. I am boiling and flavoring milk for our kitties."

The idea made her cringe. The more she remembered the previous night in addition with them being referred to as cats with regrettably sexy tails made Jade feel like she was committing bestiality.

She sighed. "Well where's my kitten?"

"She crept in our room last night, Miss Grabby Pants."

Jade's pale face grew ghost white as her mother uttered the words. "What?"

Tori came down and wrapped her arms and tail around her. "Mistress! I deserve a reward for behaving so well."

"Yeah fine, whatever. What exactly did I do?"

"Well you started kissing me so I pushed you away. At first it was difficult to resist since you kept touching me how I liked. You even yanked my tail and demanded me to purr. You said it made you so hot... I finally freed myself to sleep on the floor when you got down beside me and started again. I was about to give in and grant you the greatest pleasure I could ever grant another..."

Jade had been hanging on to every word of the recap and was wishing for nothing more than that story to end with her recieving the greatest pleasure Tori could ever give.

Tori smiled and squealed extremely proud of herself... "But I remembered your orders so I made you sleep and tucked you in and to prevent any risks I went to Mother and Madame's bed."

Jade hated that order incredibly so at that moment. But then Beck re entered her mind and she ignored those desires. Her mother was shot daggers when she was unable to hold back giggles towards her stubborn daughter's obvious dilemma.

"Tori come. Taste the milk I am making."

She nodded and laid against her shoulder and sipped.

She perked up and merrily cried out, "What the fuck?!"

Gwen shot out laughing and Jade couldn't help it.

Tori joined in the laughter though she didn't understand.

Jade finally stopped and asked. "Why would you say that?"

"You kept saying that and other variations so I asked mother. After diligent research and reviewing how Madame often calls it out during coitus it must mean excitement and/or extreme pleasure. And I felt excited over the pleasure its taste brought me."

Gwen felt proud. "I did add Vanilla."

Jade thought to correct her but it was really cute.

"Ok. Get dressed. I laid out your clothes. No skipping the bra and panties like you did yesterday."

Tori nodded. "Yes Mistress." She hugged and kissed her before going to get ready.

Gwen liked how Jade was acting like an owner but knew better than to commend the behavior. That would bring it to an abrupt end. Jade could feel however, but Gwen knew her daughter.

Jade bought Tori school supplies. Just the basics a bag, pens, pencils, highlighters and notebooks.

Once they were both ready, Holly and Tori drank the milk while Gwen and Jade had cereal.

With the morning routine completed it was now time to show Tori Hollywood Arts.

"Now the things going on might intimidate you , but everyone is talented. People will talk to me but don't hiss and be nice to Beck. Oh and-"

She realized she was totally ignored as Tori ran up to a group of people dancing. She watched for a bit and then flawlessly joined the routine.

Jade was conflicted. She enjoyed the routine but still huffed, "Show off."

Once the song ended Tori was right back next to Jade. The goth let her eyes roll and headed for her first period, Sikowitz.

"Okay, so he is sort of strange but just stay quiet and you'll be fine." That advice may or may not have been helpful, but she hoped for the best.

Luckily, Sikowitz was late. Jade had three tries before Tori's hand stayed in her own lap.

Soon a familiar redhead approached the goth. "Hey Jade. Whose your friend?"

"Oh yeah. This is Tori a foreign exchange student from Spain. Tori... this is Cat."

Tori at first was on guard but after awkwardly hugging her and diligently smelling her hair she realized she was human. Still, she felt the need to stay on guard of her.

Beck came and sat next to Jade. After introductions he tightly gripped Tori's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jade raised a brow, as a cat she hissed and tried to scratch him but now Tori seemed shy and afraid. Must be a lack of men on her planet.

Tori licked Rex's face and nuzzled Robbie's curly hair. Jade stopped it as soon as she could but still both dummies needed to fix a growing problem in the bathroom.

Jade wanted to scold Tori but she hated the puppet and humiliating him was wonderful.

Beck whispered in her ear. "Spaniards... lick things?"

Jade's eyes widened... "hell if I know... she's foreign." Good save...

She kissed him as hopefully that'd be enough to take his mind off of it. Tori tried to just ignore it. She only wished her mistress happiness.

Beck broke the kiss and smelled her neck. "You smell... sweet." She smiled, not noticing he glared at Tori after that statement. She also failed to notice Tori went from frowning to an almost proud smirk.

She did notice when Andre walked in and smiled at Tori. He said hi to Jade and fist bumped Beck never letting his eyes fully leave the cat.

"Are you new?"

She looked up and smiled sweetly. She leapt up and hugged him.

"An-!"

He interrupted. "And nice to meet you too."

She was confused but assumed he didn't remember that they had met before. Perhaps she looked different.

Jade raised a brow. 'Well he's in for a world of hurt when he realizes that she's obsessed with me.' She thought with a smirk.

Beck noted Andre's peaked interest and thought, "Well this could prove beneficial."

Tori sat back down and Andre took a seat next to Beck.

Class soon started as Sikowitz finally burst into with coconut in tow.

"Ok! Today class we are taliing about inflection and that it doesn't matter what you say, what's important is how you say it."

He looked for someone to call on when he spotted a new face. "Ah I see we have a new student. What is your name?"

She looked at Jade. Jade didn't get it until a second passed. She nodded and granted Tori permission to introduce herself.

"Tori."

"Ok Tori now say something you'd say when you're happy."

"What the fuck?!" She clapped and squeaked.

Sikowitz stayed silent and then applauded. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! See how giddy she said that?! Yes perfect!"

The rest of class went on and Sikowitz made everyone say "what the fuck" in different tones.

Tori looked at Jade. "Are you pleased?" She smiled.

Jade took a sigh. "Yes sure whatever."

The day went on until Lunch. Tori didn't want this food. She wanted eggrolls.

"Tori, my mom packed you eggrolls. They're cold though so I'm going to ask Sikowitz to microwave them. "

Tori shook her head. "No thank you. I'll have them now. I'm very hungry. The sweet milk wasn't as filling as your mother might have thought."

Jade thought about it and realized that while she was a cat she had the metabolism of a just starting sumo wrestler.

Jade gave Tori the bag and she made quick work of it.

Beck smirked and pulled Jade close. He kissed her ear and at first was going to say it's gross to do in public, but she just melted in his arms. The two began a heated make out session that made everyone uncomfortable.

Tori couldn't bear it anymore and ran off to find a room to cry in.

She wasn't alone for long as Andre followed her in.

He sat next to her. "I come to this room a lot too."

She sniffled, "you do?"

He nodded. He sighed and made sure no one was around he quickly released his tail to wipe her tears.

She hugged him tightly as he once again hit his tail. Andre was a matured cat, and could control his tail.

"I knew you were on Earth but you know Beck and Jade?"

"Yes. Part of the research includes Jade and you."

Tori smiled. "It's so good to see someone from home."

"I missed you. You've grown even more beautiful since I last saw you. So things are going well with you two. I smelled it."

She blushed. "Not as well as I liked. Still, I marked her with my tail once when I thought it was going further. I had hoped it'd be a repellent for that man all over her."

Andre hugged her. "Why don't I play for you?"

She nodded. "You always impressed me majoring in human music."

He chuckled and the two msat by the computer. He set up some sheet music.

"How do you read it?" Tori looked at the squiggles amazed.

Andre chuckled. "Its the same basically."

She giggled. "I never could read our music. I just like to hear the music and sing along."

"Ok. Well we can do that now. Just wait for me to play you in."

She nodded. He began playing a piano version of "More Than Words"

Tori listened and was able to more or less discern how the song went.

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cos I'd already know

At this point her voice echoed through the halls and began to attract much attention.

As the song continued Jade felt herself incredibly drawn to the sound. She was instantly reminded of the dreams she had started to have over the last few nights.

"Is that Tori?"

* * *

A/N: So it took eight chapters but we finally got to school. Andre has a tail?! Is everyone Jade knows in on it? Beck is suspicious of Tori licking Rex and Robbie. So all in all school was fairly eventful.

Question: Should Jade have taught Tori the true meaning of "What the fuck?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Falling for the Siren's Call

Jade as well as most of the student body was watching Tori sing.

Her voice was soft and gentle though whenas the song demanded she hit the right notes. Jade couldn't help but feel drawn to the confidence Tori had.

Though one thing was ruining her enjoyment of the song. The space between the two seemed to be closing.

Andre played the piano but kept looking at her. Jade didn't know what her problem was. It never affected her in the least when dumb guys ogled Tori. Hell, the whole student body was staring at her and Jade couldn't care less.

But Andre was different. Perhaps, because he was spending time with Tori and not just watching her from afar.

Soon the song ended and Tori giggled. "Thanks Andre that did make me feel better." She hugged him.

The drooling boys and started to disperse as if their trance ended. Jade stayed a bit and watched with furrowed brows and a hardened glare.

Andre hugged her and breathed in the same sweet scent he remembered from long ago.

Tori released him, yet he lingered a second more.

Jade had seen enough and grabbed Tori's arm. She was thoroughly pissed. If they kissed Jade would've lost her mind.

"Come on! We are going home early."

"Oh mistress is something wrong?" She said as she was dragged to the car.

Jade fastened Tori's seatbelt, and went in the car. She was driving incredibly fast as she tried to process how she felt.

Jade's POV

Oh! I could just kick his ass! The nerve of him feeling her up. He might as well have cupped her ass! Ugh! I'm so pissed! But why am I so pissed?

Obviously I'm not jealous... but she's 12! That's right... she's my pet kitty and I'm not going to let Andre or anyone manhandle her.

She's too innocent for that. She thinks kisses are the same as love. Other guys would just take advantage. She is strong and can do a lot... but she needs protection. The way she wrinkles that button nose isn't an invitation for unwanted cocks. Or how she can just look at me and make me smile... or how her pink lips curve into a gentle smile while she sleeps... or how soft they feel against mine.

Dammit! Get a grip. It's not Jealousy. I have a boyfriend!

I soon parked the car still incredibly frustrated and I had made no progress. I guess I hadn't considered what my thought process looked like on the outside.

When I looked over at Tori she looked worried.

"Mistress... did I upset you?"

I looked over at her and took a deep breath. "No. I just don't like that Andre held you. Now let's go inside."

I unbuckled her seatbelt and led her inside. Dragging her up to my room, I figured out at least somewhat of a solution.

"No hugging. They touch too much and they get inappropriate."

"The hugs are inappropriate?" She said as she released her tail and took off the hat.

"Yes. Hugging leads to sex."

Tori giggled. "Silly Mistress is jealous."

Damn, I guess just because she's a pet I shouldn't assume she's stupid.

"I am not jealous." Though I involuntarily gulped when she stood up and walked towards me.

"Why are you so hard on yourself, Mistress? You work so hard. I am only here to please you. I only want to please you."

I wanted to tell her to stop as she stripped down to her panties.

Her tail moved up and caressed my face. I really loved when she did that.

"Mistress, you keep saying you don't want me but you act this way when I merely hug another. Every night you want me. And constantly you stare at my body. You think it's gone unnoticed all the little things you do? Why do you refuse to accept that you want to mate with me!?"

I am not delusional about myself. I know I am stubborn, so I wasn't going to end it. But it was more than that. She was being confident again. She was questioning me and not just worshipping me.

She was turning me on. It was that simple. I egged her on more. "I don't do shit for you."

"Since we've met everytime I get in your car you fasten my seatbelt. If I really was so helpless that I couldn't figure it out on my own I still wouldn't need the repeated tutorials. You do it because it's an excuse to touch me!"

Tori took a slow step towards me as her tail flicked from side to side. For some reason her being confident and aggressive was more of a turn on than her simply throwing herself at me. "I'm just concerned for you safety."

Tori smiled and took yet another step towards me, closing the distance to only a foot. As she did, she slid out of her panties. With each passing second I could feel my heart beating faster. On top of that her sweet smell that seemed to exude when aroused suddenly filled the air. Just smelling that made my knees weak.

"Mistress I am here for you. I was raised to love you and I can see how much you care for me. You don't want me with anyone else. But you try to stay away from me. You are afraid of mating with me."

My words stuck in my throat as I realized I wouldn't be able to hold out long. Pet or not, i wanted her.

Tori then closed the distance even more and at the same time moved her long tail around my back, pulling me in close. "Do not be afraid. Open yourself to your deepest desires and let me make you happy."

Tori who was obviously determined to make me happy, slowly moved her lips up to my neck. An instant later she planted a small kiss under my pale jaw. With that I began to feel the wetness in my pants.

"Ark tilo vadan niman." The demonpet whispered as she planted a few more tender kisses.

"What does that mean?" I stammered.

Tori smiled and moved her head up until her's and my eyes were starring directly into each other. "It does not translate well. But it essentially means. Fear not what will bring you happiness."

I could no longer resist, the sweet smell of Tori's pheromones that suddenly hit, pushed me over the edge.

I roughly pressed my lips against the demonpet. At the same time i could feel her soft tail wind tightly around my back. I was hers and she was mine. There was no going back.

Her tongue entered my mouth and knew just the right moments to pull and when to flick. Every time her head tilted to the side. Every time she moaned. Every caress. Her tail stroked my whole body and I felt her scent all over. The scent filled my head and made me so wet.

Our hands interlocked and I pinned her to the wall. I badly wanted to feel her clit. I wanted lick her I wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelled.

My hand slid between her moist thighs and crept up. I barely got to feel when all of a sudden she pushed me on to the bed.

Tori was now on top of me kissing me like it was going out of style. All of sudden I started to feel my wet center being gently stroked and prodded in a most glorious fashion. I begin to think for a moment, how is she doing it? She's on top of me and her hands are behind my head.

I looked at Tori who was very intent on pleasuring me. "What gives Vega?" How are you doing...Ohhhh...that."

Tori paused her kisses and grinned glancing behind her for a moment. It was then I happened to look and see exactly where she had her tail at that very moment.

"The tail of a demon pet is very agile and can be used in a very precise fashion. Of course you've already discoverd that pulling on my tail gets me excited. Why should i not return the favor. Is mistress pleased?"

I didn't have time to respond as she quickly pressed her lips against mine, capturing every single moan I would soon make in her mouth. Ok, It was a a bit wierd, but the huge orgasm that slammed into me a about a minute later removed any doubt as to the tail's usefulness.

Seeing me come down tori purred. "I am happy that mistress is pleased. Now that we're warmed up, let the mating commence."

My eyes opnened wide. "Warm up? That's only a warm up?" I managed to blurt out between kisses.

Tori nodded with a look of absolute certainty in her eyes, making me realize I was in for the screwing of my life.

Halfway through my third orgasm, I felt like I was losing my mind. Her fingers were pressing against my clit at a ridiculously incredible speed as she licked and sucked my thigh.

I was twitching out of control. I felt as though not one orgasm was given a chance to come to fruition as I moaned and gripped my comforter.

"Oh! Tori! Please... it's too good!"

She sat up and kissed me briefly before letting her head rest between my thighs. Her hands wrapped around both and she let her tongue explore me.

My cat kept a firm grip on them so despite my desperate shivers and my constant fidgeting I stayed in the same position.

Her wonderful, but devious furry tail now found its way to my chest and mercilessly teased my nipples. So much of my body was being manipulated and controlled. I had no idea what to do but allow my senses to be completely overwhelmed and let her have at me. I did make a few attempts to return the favor but each time I was gently stopped and pleasured yet again.

Finally she took pity on my and stopped. I didn't bother to count the orgasms after my fourth, though I'm pretty sure I reached double digits. The whole thing I would describe as mind altering.

She licked me clean before covering me in the blanket. Of course before she could ask I pulled her in next to me. I held her close and kissed her neck until I fell asleep.

I felt bad, guilty even for not giving her even a tenth of what she gave me... but she wore me out in the most thorough fashion.

I woke the next morning up incredibly content and rested. For a moment I thought it was yet another sex dream but grinned when I realized it was the real thing. The first thing I wanted to do was wake my sex kitten up with a kiss. Possibly with the intention of initiating mating as she'd so succinctly put it. Feeling the bed I soon realized I was its only occupant.

I was very disappointed. Despite what I told myself I had looked forward to waking up in her arms.

* * *

A/N: So they finally did it. It took some time but hopefully Jade is ready for a relationship with Tori.

Question: How do you feel about confident Tori? Or do you prefer squeaky submissive Tori?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Guest

Jade and Tori had just experienced a rather intense night of lovemaking. While it was a good experience for Jade she was disappointed to find that Tori was not in bed with her.

Soon Tori entered with a feast and kissed her as she started to feed her.

"Oh! My mistress I love you and everything that happened last night. I wanted to thank you for finally becoming my official mistress."

Jade was a bit disappointed Tori was back to worship mode, but not enough to lose all interest.

Soon Jade got full and wanted to sit up but she was not allowed as Tori moved the tray and sat in her lap. She sucked on Jade's earlobe.

"Mistress will recieve more pleasure today. I have become a greedy kitty and want to take permanent residence between her legs." When she repeated this in Helena's Tongue, Jade grew helpless and nodded.

"I want you to live there too." She weakly said as their lips reconnected.

Tori continued to fuck Jade all day. In the bed. Against a wall. In the kitchen.

They had to take a break when Jade insisted on taking a shower. It was 12:00.

"You can come inside with me." Jade said using a sultry voice.

"No thank you."

She shifted into a cat and started licking herself clean.

The goth chuckled and went to bathe. However, Jade had just barely wrapped herself in a towel when Tori pounced.

The two soon found themselves liplocking ontop of the living room sofa until once again Tori was kissing her other lips.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Right there Tori! I'm! I'm! " She shouted as she orgasmed. Tori cleaned up and took a break cuddling her mistress.

That break was interrupted.

"Jade! You missed school!"

Tori hugged Jade. "Mistress climaxed 15 times within 24 hours!"

Holly smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm so proud."

"Don't encourage this."

Jade sat up to see her mother furious. Holly held her hand. "They just mated they are to be allowed one day to bond."

Gwen glared. "No Jade has school and she can't miss a day for sex."

"You did." Holly said with a raised brow.

Gwen glared again. "Well my daughter isn't going to repeat my mistakes."

"Oh so I am a mistake?"

"No. You're not a mistake missing a day of school was."

"I am so sure missing a day will ruin her whole life. If she went to school at my home like I wanted she'd already know everything humans do and more!"

"Well my five year old was not going to learn with all those big titted or boner having freaks!"

Jade was a bit awksard watching them fight and Tori just had a strange giggle.

The two kept at it for awhile until Holly had Gwen pinned against a wall. "You really think that?"

"Hell yes! I think you're all perverts who put sex above more important things!"

"Love and honor are most important! " Holly grew upset and slapped Gwen with her tail. It was not that hard but she did make a face.

Jade was worried Holly would leave and take Tori. She was already planning how to cheer Tori up when things took a weird turn.

The two women just glared at each other as Holly's tail stayed against Gwen's face. Their breath grew heavy. Gwen bit her lip and moved the tail to her mouth. Holly moaned as she watched it be sucked.

She felt the tail pulled out of her mouth and the two women's lips crashed together in such heated moans.

"I'm sorry I don't think anything we've done is a mistak-ah!"

"I am glad Jade went to a human school. Oh Gwen! "

Jade got grossed out and led Tori up to their room.

"Why are you so ok... I thought they'd break up and take you."

"Silly Mistress. They fight a lot. It always ends like that usually. Or sometimes mother leaves and comes back and then it ends like that. But still I am glad you wouldn't want me taken."

Tori had a dangerous look in her eyes that Jade knew exactly what it meant. "I will soon need to take those meds of your people before I die of exhaustion."

The two once again joined in coitus for the rest of the day.

Holly and Gwen left a note saying they were going to reconcile and would be back in a day or two. Jade smirked but she was a good enough kid and she didn't really want to miss school. She wanted to audition for Sikowitz play.

Jade finally had to put her foot down when Tori tried to service her in the car.

"Alright... that's it. I have to learn. You stay home. Got it?"

Tori kissed her and rubbed her tail on Jade's neck a final time before heading inside.

"And when I get home I expect you dressed!"

She called out before opening the garage door and heading off to school.

Tori spent the day cleaning the house which for her took ten minutes. So she ate the eggrolls Gwen bought her and she'd spend the rest of the day watching tv. She wanted to surprise Jade with more human knowledge. She flipped channels and settled on Jerry Springer.

"Humans can be so crude. Mistress is exceptional. But perhaps she wishes for more chairs to be thrown. I'll make sure to throw one a day. She will laugh like those people two and than cheer my name."

At one point Tori began taking notes on Maury.

"I will have to ask Mistress to clarify why it is so devastating to be a father."

For Jade, school was mostly a blur. She was incredibly happy.

At lunch she scared Cat.

"Jade... what's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said with a smile.

"You haven't yelled or scowled all day."

"I don't know. I'm just in a good mood."

"Something to do with you skipping school? Did you see a Scissoring screening?"

Jade just chuckled. "Something better..."

Andre frowned. As a demoncat he smelled Tori's scent all over her. It made him a bit jealous. He'd never smell his scent on Tori. Still, seeing how happy Jade was he assumed Tori was too.

Beck had his arm wrapped around Jade's waist. A loose end Jade forgot to tie up.

"Babe, you didn't call yesterday... you haven't texted in a while."

What could Jade say...? "Um... well you pissed me off! We're back on break!" Now the last two days of infidelity were excused.

Beck just frowned and got up. "I'm gonna skip."

Everyone frowned as he looked hurt. Of course every girl in school anxiously almost immediately sensed Beck was available.

One girl ran to him. "Beck! Can I see you again tonight?"

"Ok. I'll stop by after I make a stop."

Apparently, Beck had girls on stand by for Jade breaks. So at least Jade didn't have to feel too guilty.

Later, Tori heard a knock on the door. She ran to dress in one of her sexy nighties. She assumed Jade was giving her a final warning to get dressed before she came in.

"Mis-"

A large black tail wrapped around her neck and slammed her against a wall.

Tori whimpered and struggled as she stared into the grim dark eyes she hated from home.

"Beck! Get off of me!"

Beck smirked and shook his head. "You're pathetic. And Jade reeked of you. Did you think I'd be jealous after I smelled you?"

"I wanted you to stay away!"

"Well I don't care about Helena's arrangement. I follow Baylor and Jade is my toy!"

She struggled. "She is much more than that! Mistress is perfect!"

He slapped her across the face. "Don't give a human such a high praise! All humans are ignorant to the unknown and inferior to us! It's bad enough you declined your destiny as my bride, I won't let you use my toy as a reward!"

"Jade is my destiny!"

"Jade's use is the artifact. When I get close I will take it and than all humans will be slaves like they should be!"

Tori groaned and fussed. She tried to change her form to something stronger. She let a small growl.

"Ah? Does baby want to shift and stop me? Ha! You know you haven't matured. As you are now, you're only a sliver above humans."

His head shifted to that of a black panther and he roared in her face.

Releasing her, he shifted back to normal. On his way out, he slapped her once more with his tail before heading out and hiding his tail.

As she hugged her knees on the floor, she couldn't help but remember home before she came to Jade.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I am sure all is forgiven. We're cool right? Well we must be after all that just happened.

So question: How are you handling everything?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back on the World of Bastet

Tori; Human Age 10

"Now Tori, Jade is turning 15 soon. It's almost two more years until she is yours."

Mother was always so caring, I quickly thought.

"Yes! I am so excited! I miss the days when she played with me as her kitten. She was so loving and affectionate."

After my tutoring was done for the day mother let me spend an hour with friends. I always found that I got along better with males. For some reason females made me feel sad.

About 1 clerpsa(2.5 miles) away from home there was the Sherpsaan. There were markets and lots of fun things to do. People of all ages met there and sometimes couples kissed. It made me giggle at the thought of soon doing that with my mistress.

On this day though, my father stopped me and my mother. "Victoria, Becker is going to take you to the Sherpsaan."

Holly raised a brow. "David! Why is he taking her? I don't want them together. If Tori chooses her after Jade that's a different story!"

"Beck is a good mate. You promised me children and the only daughter you've provided is not going off with a heartstopper!"

I frowned as my father said that. It wasn't the humans fault they hadn't figured out the science to keep their heart beating forever. Other Ubasti on our planet died. Eventually everyone got tired of taking the meds. And unless you could afford the right procedures you eventually had to rely on stronger and stronger doses. Our oldest living Ubasti is up to thirty pills seven times a day.

The main reason my father was so adamant is because he a Baylor Ubasti, whereas my mother is a Helena Ubasti.

Of the, as humans designated "Demoncats", Ubasti there were two original rulers. At least as far as our history has established.

Baylor and Helena were rulers together. Until she left him and established the arrangement with Lipton ancestors.

Feeling scorned he designed the Arkator Artifact. Essentially, it was a bomb that spread a horrible disease on the humans. Despite boils their skin would peel off. They'd grow itchy and keep scratching until they were completely raw. Then he would expose the cure and enslave humans.

After he and Helena spent three decades battling, she got the artifact. But not the cure. Still, his plan would not be possible without the artifact.

Eventually they made peace. This created to types of Ubasti. Essentially religions. Those who wanted to enslave humans; and those who wanted to colonize and establish bonds with humans.

Ubasti made their opinions and joined different sides. Helena only obligated direct descendants of her new family line to become pets. The rest lived on Bastet and led normal lives.

Still, mother and father met and married. I don't know why exactly. They don't get along but they both care for me and I love them.

Beck came soon and mother begrudgingly let me go with him.

Beck always acted nice to me. Acted is the appropriate word. I've known for some time that underneath that pleasant smile is a much darker face. I see flashes of his anger and contempt for others that he considers lesser than him. As Baylor go, he is of a darker disposition than most. Only he's an expert at hiding it.

As we left my house I paused to gaze at the Larna bush that grew outside our dwelling. It being the afternoon, the long broad leaves were an amber hue. With the setting suns they would gradually fade into their night time, violet color. Of course in the morning, before the suns got too high they would be a darkish pink. Watching the leaves change color was one of my favorite things. It was all so simple and beautiful.

"Andre and I leave for Earth soon... I can't believe we have to go. It will suck." Beck said, not sounding very enthusiastic about it. "I'd sooner travel to the sandpits of Vallus." He added a moment later, sounding even more unhappy about the prospect.

"But maybe you'll see my mistress."

"I've been thinking. If you're going to see a human you'll pleasure her right?"

"Yes. Mother has told me what to do."

"But what good is that knowledge if you don't know you can do it?"

"Well I'm not going to give my innocence to anyone but my Mistress.

"Who said anything about innocence. I'm just saying if you master kissing you will be good at everything else." I felt nervous as he rested a hand on my thigh.

"Everything starts with a kiss."

I looked at him and had to decide right then and there. Kisses weren't too bad. Beck was mean but father liked him. And perhaps Mistress would be happy if I was better suited to please her.

So reluctantly I agreed to kiss him.

As his lips met mine it felt natural in a way. Not because it was with him, because I realized that when my lips met my for the first time, it'd feel right. And in that moment we would realize that there was no else in the world. At least no else that could make us as happy as we made each other.

After a while I wanted to stop, but it kept going. His eyes were shut though mine were wandering all over. Finally, he allowed the kiss to break.

"So am I a skilled kisser? Will my mistress be pleased?"

"Yes. She will be..."

I felt myself struggle as he pulled me to his lap and held my tail. Forgive me mistress, despite my efforts it was hard not to enjoy how he held it.

The moment was sullied once I heard a chant escape lips.

"Jank sate dalsoon"

He kept saying it over and over until I realized what he was doing. Panicking I scratched at his face and escaped his grasp. I hadn't finished my father's fighting lessons, but I kept kicking at him until he was on the floor.

In all honesty, I was only successful because I caught him offguard.

I simply ran off with no clear direction. Soon though, I felt a tail wrap around me. The grip loosened as the owner approached me.

I turned and once I saw Andre's safe and warm eyes I teared and ran into his arms.

"Beck tried to marry me! He tried to bind me to him."

He held me and stroked my hair with his tail until I purred. I felt calm and looked up at him.

"I knew he was mean... but not that cruel. I am bound to my mistress even before she claims me."

For a moment he just sort of stared into my eyes before releasing me. It felt strange that he was moving so slowly. Then he just changed the subject.

"I'm leaving with Beck on Assignment soon. But if you asked me to stay awhile longer, I would without question."

Andre was such a good friend wishing to protect me.

"No of course not. I'd never keep you from such an opportunity. "

He frowned slightly. I guess he was homesick. But he had his duties and I knew he was strong enough to pull through!

Luckily, Andre took me home where I told my parents what happened. I had to run upstairs when they started fighting again. It was embarrassing that I still shifted and hid under my bed when I got scared.

No One's POV

Some two light years from Bastet was the Planet Earth. More specifically, in the Hollywood Hills of California, there was the West home.

Jade managed to get home around Six after a rehearsal.

Her mom had set the table and was at her desk sorting out the bills. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bun and her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose.

"Hey mom I'm home."

"Evening. Get dressed. You're father has a mixer."

"Ugh when do I need to be ready?"

"His car is picking us up at 7pm. Shower now."

As Gwen stood up and was only in a robe she had already started the elaborate routine of being "the hot wife."

No matter how many mixers she attended in her life she never got used to it. Fortunately, it was mostly for couples so Jade's attendance wasn't as frequently requested.

She settled on a simple black dress and fishnet stockings. Begrudgingly, she wore high heels. She kept make up subtle. She didn't want to give anyone a heart attack by being excessively goth.

Her mother always looked her best. He probably one of the duties of a housewife.

Her mom was beautiful and barely aged. Her dad looked better when he was younger. But they were both so dull and serious. She assumed her dad was different with friends but her mom never did anything. She just shopped. And she rarely smiled. Well, that wasn't totally true.

When Jade was growing up she had a Nanny with a pet cat. Maybe that was her best friend because she was always smiling during that time. But around the time Jade turned 8 for some reason the Nanny and the cat stopped coming. Sometimes Jade would have a flash of a memory but it was hardly enough to recall. Just Jade playing with the cat, she goes down the hall to her mom's room and her mom gasping. She couldn't remember anything else.

Anyway, the car arrived and Jade's father went to the door. "Oh. You look beautiful." He pat her shoulder.

Gwen came downstairs with a silver clutch and a navy blue backless gown. Her hair was perfectly curled and even with minimal makeup her skin was flawless.

He smiled and led his two women to the car. Gwen smiled though Jade never found it sincere.

But then again she never really smiled either...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. I am sorry it took so long. I am not abandoning the story life just gets in the way sometimes and unfortunately I can't get paid for this. Oh that'd be a dream.

Anyway, I will stop boring you. I know I usually have a question but I just sort of want to know what you thought about Life on Bastet?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Change in Perspective.

Things have gotten pretty serious for our Mistress and Demoncat. To take a small breather forget what you have read just for a moment and have fun with this One Shot.

* * *

Title: The Most Intense of Feline Temptations.

Tori was walking home after a long day in school.

The brunette rubbed her thighs as she went. "I can't believe I did the splits 15 times today... and Trina couldn't even wait to take me home after rehearsal..."

She sighed and sang to waste time on the walk.

"If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer

Oh my God I pray for another

Chance to drive down back highways

Until I stumble upon your beautiful face

Your presence isn't what kills me

It's that artistic gleam

It's taking over my scenery

Dream by dream

You might think I'm incapable

Of loving a soul like yours

You might think I'm a fool

For you

Cuz girl ya got style

And that's what I love about you

The way that you sit back

Oh how you sit back

And watch things go

You've got dreams

And therefore I believe in you

All these sm-"

Her singing was interrupted when she felt something bump into the back of her leg. She turned around to see her kryptonite.

It was a small kitten with luscious black fur and rather piercing green eyes. The kitten wrapped around her leg and purred.

"Oh my God! This is so cute!"

Thirteen selfies uploaded to the slap later, Tori could no longer help it and had to take the kitten home.

"My dad will get home from work later and my mom is probably grocery shopping. But I can give you food for now until my mom can take me to the pet shop. "

She got a bowl and filled it with milk. The kitten drank from eagerly. It was adorable and provided more pictures for the slap.

Tori went up to her bedroom to shower after all her rehearsal. She could never go wrong with her green apple body wash. Her strawberry shampoo and conditioner always made her feel nice and clean.

She came out with her towel loosely held to the side.

Kitty had her way to the bed. The brunette giggled and rubbed the kitten's belly until she purred.

Tori started putting lotion over her body and giggled as the kitten stared at her.

"It's just us girls Kitty." But then she thought. "But you might be a boy... in that case I guess it's still OK for you to see mommy undress."

She giggled and continued until she changed into pink boy shorts and a blue camisole. It had lace on the top so she loved it.

Things took a strange turn as she turned on her TV and spooned the Kitty. While she loved sandpaper kisses she felt there was a limit. And this Kitty reached it.

"Come on sweetie sit over there you're gonna scrape my jaw off."

It was difficult to focus on the show when the Kitty wrapped around her torso. It started... grinding? What was most disturbing was that she was unable to look away until she saw a blue mist surround them both. It was too much for the Latina and she passed out. It was convenient since she was on her bed.

She woke up a few hours later to feel a nice and soft sensation on her neck.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Mmm... that's nice."

"Good evening mistress."

When Tori turned her head and saw some Raven haired girl on top of her naked, there was only one proper reaction.

She gasped and jumped out of her bed. "Who are you? My dad's a cop you can't just break in."

"You're mother allowed me to stay and your father will be away for a week. But right now it is important for us to bond."

"Ummm... my mom knows? "

A tail wrapped around her wrist when she reached for the doorknob.

"Now it is time to bond Mistress."

Tori noticed she seemed agitated so she decided to let it go for now.

"OK... my names Tori. What's yours?"

"Jade. Is that name attractive to mistress?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? If you're into some weird kinky stuff that's fine but I'm not into S&M." And she was a virgin.

Jade smirked. "You invited a demoncat into your home. Now she is yours. Or I can call you mommy if you prefer."

Tori was left blushing profusely as ample milky white breasts pressed up against her. She was left helpless as Jade whispered in her ear.

"Doesn't mommy want to pet her kitten? Doesn't mommy want to play?"

Her voice was so sexy and some smell was too intoxicating. Jade was overstimulating all of her senses.

She gazed into those piercing green eyes. "You're so pretty..." A kiss was planted on her lips.

"You smell so good." Another kiss...

Jade gripped her chin. "Mistress talks too much."

She grabbed her lower back and kissed her with a deep and overwhelming passion. Tori could only react by wrapping her arms around her neck and moaned into her mouth.

Despite how slutty she felt just hooking up with a stranger it felt so good.

She moaned as her mouth was invaded with the other's pink muscle. She was relieve it wasn't sandpaper. As the two tongues danced against each other, Tori didn't notice that she was lifted off the ground. As Jade had her hoisted off the ground Tori was pulling and rubbing the cat ears on top of her head.

She was pressed against the wall as she felt something invade her boy shorts and tease her clit.

She didn't understand how her ass was being squeezed and her clit was being teased. She looked at the cat ears and realized she hadn't taken notice of a tail.

She wanted to protest but she was so wet she just couldn't.

"Oh Jade! Jade!" She cried out as she came in ecstasy.

The two moved to the bed and kissed more.

"Jade... let me pleasure you." She panted between kisses.

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to. I'm taking care of you and I don't want to hear another word about it. "

Tori pouted and looked away.

Jade grabbed her chin and made their eyes meet. "Don't pout... I want a kiss to show you're not mad."

Tori pouted again... "I am mad."

Jade gave a stern glare and Tori kissed her.

The next day Tori met Jade's mom and learned of her family history as well as that her dad is OK with this arrangement because he feels bad leaving Holly alone to work a lot. Not to mention, the threesomes Tori never wanted to know about.

Tori took Jade shopping and learned that she loved cheeseburgers. Despite the fact that Tori envied her eating whatever she wanted and not gaining weight, it was cute watching her scarf them down.

Tori liked being with Jade. She felt like they were a couple and when she asked Jade about her life back home it was incredible and it fascinated her.

Being with Jade felt so natural and made her feel safe. Not to mention the sex they kept having.

Soon Tori and her mother decided to bring Jade to school. She was an exchange student from Ireland. Oddly enough no one questioned her lack of an accent. Probably because they were too busy ogling her tits to pay attention.

Cat burst in and hugged Tori. They sat next to each other and immediately started talking about the weekend.

Jade glared. Cat tried to ignore it for a while but then she couldn't help but squeak.

Tori looked at Jade. "What is your problem... "

"You hugged her. I don't like it."

"We are friends Jade. This is Cat. "

The redhead smiled and squeaked. "Hi!"

Jade just continued to glare. "Move to that seat. I need distance between you."

Cat went to move when Tori grabbed her hand to stop her. "Jade! She isn't moving."

"Fine. Then you are." And with that she pulled her mistress to her lap.

Tori fidgeted and struggled. "Let me go. We are grown girls. There is no need for lap sitting!"

Jade licked the back of her neck and squeezed her thighs.

"I'll make you feel like a real grown girl."

Instantly, she felt wet... "School isn't the place for this."

Jade stood up and carried her... "Then We will go to the proper place."

"Oh come on!"

And off the Latina was dragged to have sex with her adorably grumpy Kitty...

End.

* * *

A/N: Today I just want to ask you who you prefer as the pet and who I

is the better Mistress. Who knows maybe there will be another adventure...

Aren't I such a tease?


End file.
